In wireless communications systems, mobile stations (MSs) may handover from one base station (BS) to another to maintain coverage. Handover may be initiated by an MS, for example, in response to detecting a stronger signal from a neighbor BS relative to a current serving BS.
A BS may also initiate a handover. One scenario for a BS (Base Station) initiated handover is when a BS is a loaded (or overloaded) state, for example, serving many MSs. Initiating a handover by the BS may allow some MSs to perform handover to one or more neighbor BSs, which may help relieve an overload condition.
Unfortunately, it is not always clear which MSs the BS should select for handover to achieve the best system performance.